The present invention relates to an antitheft device for use in any kind of automobile such as a cash carrying car, a truck, a police car and so on, and more particularly to a system for preventing a car or a truck from being ridden away during loading or unloading cash or goods or for preventing the car or the truck from being robbed by robbers after it having been forcibly stopped on road.
There have been frequent robberies of cash carrying cars and the like and various systems have been also proposed as a countermeasure, for example, to strictly hold a key or to make it impossible to start the automobile by key without preliminary inputting a correct password specified for said automobile.
The above-mentioned countermeasure for inputting the specified password has such a drawback that it is helpless against the robbers' attack if the car engine has been started.